Level 1160
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 51 | previous = 1159 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1161 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 44,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *With five colours present on the board, it is possible to create special candies, but scattered blockers initially restrict board space, making this a more difficult. *All the jellies are underneath the cake bombs, four-layered icing, and five-layered sugar chests *The icing under the candy cannon must be cleared before the keys can spawn. *Candy bombs also spawn from the candy cannon occasionally, but present only a minor hindrance. *A UFO is provided in the sugar chest, which, once freed, may help clearing the blockers and jellies. *One side of each cake bomb is at the edge of the board, requiring the use of special candies to clear them. The presence of icing above and below the cake bombs also limits adjacent matches. *The jellies are worth 44,000 points 22 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 44,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Clearing the cake bombs is the most difficult task, and needs to have continuous focus. A striped + wrapped candy combination is the most effective here. Also use horizontally striped candies on their own whenever possible. Be careful not to let your special candies fall out of striking range, as this can happen fairly easily in cascades. Colour bombs are not useful against the cake bombs, unless you can combine one with a striped candy, but the odds are quite low of being able to do this with the initially restricted space. *When no moves are available against the cake bombs, attack the icing with direct matches, targeting the square blocking the candy cannon first, then focusing on the difficult corners. *Once the candy cannon is open, collect the sugar keys as fast as possible, and destroy the candy bombs as necessary. *As soon as the sugar chest is opened, activate the UFO. It is frequently useless, but one has been known to land a wrapped candy in a tight corner above a cake bomb, causing it to explode. In the worst case, the UFO will clear some of the icing thus making more room to manoeuvre on the board. *Once both cake bombs are cleared, focus on any residual icing and the remaining jellies. Colour bombs can be quite useful at this stage, if you have the opportunity to make one. Trivia *The board structure is shaped like a heart. *This level is the fifth heart shaped level. Others are , , , and . Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery M1160.jpg|Mobile version Level 1160 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Barking Boutique levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with five-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Somewhat hard levels